sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Arid Sands
|Mini-boss = *Big Mother (PS2/Wii, noc) *Titan (noc) *Red Titan (PS2/Wii, noc)|Boss = Dark Guardian|Poprzedni = Dragon Road}} – szósty, lub siódmy, poziom w grze Sonic Unleashed w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360, albo piąty w wersji na PS2/Wii. Położony jest w Shamar. Rozgrywa się na pustyni pełnej starożytnych ruin. Opis (PS3/Xbox 360) Dzień Akt 1 Poziom rozpoczyna się w mieście, pełnym targów i uliczek z ostrymi zakrętami. Po wybiegnięciu z miasta gracz zwiedza pustynię z wielkim kanionem. W sekcjach 3D znajdują się obszary pełne ruin. Filary w tych ruinach będą zawalać się, w celu zablokowania graczowi drogi. Sekcje 2D koncentrują się na, niekiedy skomplikowanych, etapach platformowych. Gracz musi uważać na wysuwające platformy, które są w ciągłym ruchu. Poziom kończy się przed wejściem do pustynnej świątyni. Akt 2 Drugi akt rozgrywa się na pustynnym kanionie. Gracz musi przeskakiwać na kolejne platformy i skalne półki, uważając aby nie spaść przy tym w przepaść. Poziom zawiera bardzo dużo sekcji ze skakaniem po panelach skoku. Noc Akt 1 Nocny poziom rozpoczyna się w mieście. Pod koniec przechodzi na pustynię. Początkowo gracz musi przejść przez miejskie ulice, pokonując przeciwników. Czasami gracz trafi do ciasnych pomieszczeń. W połowie aktu znajduje się wielki plac. Gracz musi znaleźć 4 kamienne klucze i umieścić je na ołtarzach, aby odblokować przejście. Po wyjściu z miasta Sonic musi wspiąć się po skalnych półkach, pomagając sobie wykorzystując ruchome klocki, do mety. Na końcu na gracza czeka walka z mini-bossem: Titanem. Apotos and Shamar Adventure Pack DLC Paczka dodatkowych aktów dla poziomów Windmill Isle i Arid Sands. Zawiera trudniejsze wersje normalnych aktów. Jest tutaj m.in. więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. Arid Sands otrzymuje 2 nowe akty dzienne i 2 nocne. 21 maja 2009 roku paczka została wydana na Xbox Live za cenę 4.13$. Na PlayStation Network 4 czerwca za 3.00$. Dzień Akt 1-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 1, zawierająca więcej przeszkód i przeciwników. Akt 3 Akt 3 rozgrywa się na dnie kanionu. Gracz musi odszukać 10 Chao w ciągu 10 minut. Po drodze Sonic będzie musiał pokonywać grupy przeciwników, albo aktywować różne mechanizmy które pozwolą mu przejść dalej Noc Akt 2 Akt 2 rozgrywa się w kanionie, wypełnionym starożytnymi ruinami. Gracz musi wspinać się po trudnym terenie i pokonywać napotkanych przeciwników. Wśród nich znajduje się również mini-boss: Titan. W kanionie rozmieszczone są ogniste pułapki, które mogą podpalić Sonica i zadać mu poważne obrażenia. Gracz powinien znaleźć beczki z wodą, aby ugasić ogień. Na końcu poziomu gracz musi pokonać dwóch Titanów. Akt 3 W akcie 3 gracz znajduje się pośród ruin, położonych na urwisku. Sonic musi się wspinać po przeciwnikach, słupach, uchwytach, a także ruchomych klockach aby przedostać się przez ruiny. Na poszczególnych platformach gracz będzie musiał pokonywać przeciwników, aby móc przejść dalej. Na ostatniej platformie gracz musi pokonać mini-bossa: Titana. Opis (PS2/Wii) Dzień Head for the Goal Akt rozpoczyna się w mieście. Gracz biegnie przez pustynię do kolejnych miejscowości. Droga składa się z wielu ostrych zakrętów. Przepływają po nich ruchome piaski. W końcówce poziomu gracz będzie biec przez ruiny, składające się z kilku alternatywnych tras. Po wyjściu z ruiny gracz odwiedzi oazę, położoną niedaleko miasta. Akt kończy się na placu w ostatnim mieście. Gather Rings at Top Speed! W tej misji celem gracza jest zebranie 270 pierścieni w ciągu jednej minuty i trzydziestu sekund. Układ poziomu jest zaczerpnięty z ruin, przedstawionych w poprzedniej misji. Don't Break Anything Along the Way! Misja ta rozgrywa się na pustyni. Zadaniem gracza jest nie zniszczyć żadnych wazonów po drodze do mety. Misję trzeba ukończyć w ciągu minuty i trzydziestu sekund. Gather Rings at Top Speed! W tej misji gracz musi zebrać 70 pierścieni w ciągu minuty. Projekt poziomu jest prawie taki sam jak w poprzedniej misji o tej samej nazwie. Inne misje * Gather Rings at top speed! - zbierz 70 pierścieni w ciągu 1 minuty. W tej misji gracz steruje saniami i zjeżdża przez pustynny kanion. * Gather Rings at top speed! - zbierz 150 pierścieni w ciągu 1 minuty. * Time Attack! Race for the Goal! - ukończ poziom w ciągu 1 minuty. Noc Act I: The City of Sand Akt 1 rozgrywa się w mieście. Gracz porusza się po prostu po ulicach i balkonach miasta. Jego celem jest wydostać się z miasta. Po drodze Sonic musi pokonać wielu przeciwników. Na końcu pojawia się mini-boss: Big Mother. Act II: Scorched Rock Akt 2 rozgrywa się w wąwozie za miastem. Gracz musi pokonywać grupy przeciwników i gasić ogień, aby móc przedostać się dalej. Wąwóz posiada wiele różnych przejść, a teren jest niełatwy do pokonania. Gracz będzie musiał wspinać się po krawędziach i słupach, a także przechodzić przez różne tunele w skałach. Na końcu na gracza czeka walka z dwiema Big Mother. Act III: Valley of Spirits Akt 3 rozgrywa się w pustynnej dolinie. Gracz musi przejść przez wąwóz, pokonując przeciwników i przeskakując nad przepaściami. Poziom zawiera też sekcje z balansowaniem po cienkich belkach. Na końcu znajduje się duża sekcja z ruchomymi platformami. Gracz musi tutaj zachować maksymalną ostrożność, aby skoczyć na platformy we właściwym czasie. Act IV: Altar of Oblivion Akt 4 rozpoczyna się wejściem do pustynnej świątyni. Gracz musi wybierać odpowiednie drzwi, aby przedostać się dalej. W świątyni gracz musi gasić ogień, blokujący przejścia, a także unikać ognistych pułapek. Poziom łączy w sobie elementy platformowe z sekcjami w których należy walczyć z przeciwnikami. Na końcu na gracza czeka mini-boss: Red Titan. Inne misje * 'Special Mission! Find the treasure! '- w ciągu trzech minut znajdź pięć ukrytych skarbów. * 'Break nothing en route to the goal '- dostań się do mety w ciągu 3 minut, bez niszczenia przeszkód. Boss Bossem poziomu jest mroczny wojownik, sługa Dark Gai - Dark Guardian. Na ramionach i głowie nosi salowy pancerz. W dłoni dzierży również wielki młot nasycony elektrycznością. W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 Dark Guardian nie może być normalnie pokonany przez nieustanne bicie go. Po otrzymaniu określonej ilości uderzeń upadnie i nie będzie się ruszać. Nie będzie go można również bić. Po pewnym czasie z pobliskiego ołtarza zostanie wystrzelona kula energii, która trafi Dark Guadiana i odnowi część jego zdrowia, które przed chwilą zabrał mu gracz. Boss wstanie i będzie kontynuować walkę. Aby pokonać Dark Guardiana gracz musi popchnąć określoną ilość skrzyń w stronę niebieskiego ołtarza na drugim końcu. Po dopchnięciu skrzyni część ołtarza zostanie zniszczona i Dark Guardian nie będzie mógł zregenerować części utraconego zdrowia. W wersji na PS2/Wii walka jest nieco prostsza i nie wymaga rozwiązywania żadnych zagadek. Gracz musi po prostu uderzać Dark Guardiana do momentu w którym boss wyczerpie cały swój licznik zdrowia. Dark Guardian atakuje gracza pięściami, albo obracając swoim młotkiem. Może też generować błyskawice uderzające w dany punkt na arenie. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Wejście do świątyni na końcu dziennego aktu 1 w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 przypomina ruiny Petry w Jordanii. * Dzienny akt 3 w DLC jest drugim poziomem na którym w Sonic Unleashed pojawiają się Chao. Pierwszym jest Rooftop Run. Kategoria:Tematyka pustynna Kategoria:Tematyka starożytnych ruin Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Unleashed